Finding the Truth
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Hehi is in highschool and yes he's still a demon. The only problem is that no one elce knows that he's is a demon except for his friends. If anyone elce found out than he and his mother would have to run again. By the way, what's this about a sister?
1. Prologue: A Painful Memory

Finding the Truth

* * *

A/N- This is a dream sequence, so it's from his point of veiw. I hope it's okay, also I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: A Painful Memory

Moving with great speed I made my way after my mother, my father's dying words resounding in my head. '_Protect your mother, only you can do that now...make sure to keep your identity a secret or they will find you, make me proud..._' dodging a falling beam, I pushed my mother into the waiting taxi closing the door behind us. Yelling our destination at the socked form of the driver, I felt my mother gripping my still bleeding fist, when I felt the car begin to move only then did I turn to my mother to check her for any wounds. She looked okay, only a few scratches and marks marred her form, letting my gaze drift back to our burning home I let out a slight breath barely relaxing my form in the tiny vehicle.

I let my mind run over the night's events with crystal clarity while we waited for the taxi to reach our destination,

The day had started out like all the other's, I was in the training hall with my father for several hours when we had heard mother calling for us, telling us that we needed to come in for dinner. While we were making our way out of the training hall, we both froze, sensing the looming danger that was coming. Following my father's lead, I withdrew my blade my back touching my father's; we remained silent for a long moment. Until at our side something moved, pulling my blade flat against my chest, I watched as my father moved on the motion. Surprisingly it was only my mother who had made that noise, she had felt something too when we hadn't appeared in the kitchen like we always did, she had taken it upon herself as she made her way towards the training hall clutching a carving knife defensively.

Seeing her I watched father's face brighten slightly, but he was still wary, he was glancing about making sure that it was my mother that we had felt not someone or something else. Finding no one else about, we started to make our way back to the house when out of no where a group of men appeared, telling me to protect my mother I watched as my father engaged the men his sword drawn and ready. Pushing my mother behind me, I stood my ground as I watched my father kill two of the men easily, but then one of the men was behind my father and cut him down before he disappeared with the remaining men leaving us to stand alone in the clearing. I held my mother in place as I watched my father sink slightly but regain his footing, he looked at me as he spit up a handful of blood.

I gripped my sword hilt so hard my knuckles had turned white from the strain, I listened around us and caught one of those men, he was trying to sneak up on my mother and me. Clearing my face of all emotions I closed my eyes feeling every step the human took, I waited until he was close enough and in a blur of speed I removed his head in one clean stroke. Glancing about one more time I let go of my mother and allowed her to run to my father, he was only able to stand because he was placing most of his weight upon his sword. It was only moments latter that my father lay dead, I had made a promise to my mother so I knew that the only way I could protect her was for us to leave and destroy any evidence of our existence. If humans had sent those men to kill us demons then it was only safe to guess that they would want to make sure. So on that note, I set our home on fire and left my father's corpse behind taking his blade with me, we only had one place to go, into the world of mortals.

* * *

A/N- Well there you go, I promise that you'll understand the rest when I up-date again. Until then, Enjoy and please leave me a review, I'd love to know what you guys think of this.  



	2. A New Student Arrives

Finding the Truth

* * *

A/N- I know this has taken a while to put up, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Note-

'_Telepathic_ _convesation_'

'_**Hiei's personal thoughts**_'

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Student Arrives

Hiei woke with a start, he had a thin layer of sweat beading across his muscular form as he slowly evened his breathing out, there was little light shining through the blinds on his window as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He let his eyes run along the bare area's of his bedroom walls as he let out a deep grumbling sigh, '_I had that dream again, I thought that I had secured it away deep inside my mind but I guess I haven't been as successful as I thought_.' Hiei gripped the edge of his blankets and pulled them off slowly revealing his sweat gleaming chest and shoulders, with swift movements, Hiei was out of his bed and moving towards his window.

The sun had risen on yet another Monday morning, one where he would have to spend in the presence of ningens. Grimacing, Hiei gathered his clothes from the floor and pulled them on with much agitation. Finishing moments later, Hiei made his way over to his door and pulled on his large black over coat. Making his way out of his bedroom, Hiei made sure to stop at his mother's door. He could feel her sleeping inside, she must have been crying because of the smell of tears that hung in the air. Ripping a piece of nearby paper, Hiei wrote a quick note and taped it to her door. After that he made his way down stairs and glanced at the kitchen once, grumbling loudly, he stormed past it and out the door.

Hiei soon found himself sitting in his customary seat in his school, glaring out the window, he ignored anything and everything around him that wasn't of his concern. The day went by like all the others, that was until it was the last period of the day. Hiei had been in the middle of a mental discussion with his best friend, Kurama the demon fox, a.k.a. Suichi. That was when the teacher had called the class to order. "Alright, we have a new student joining us today, she has just moved into the area. So I want everyone to be kind to her on her first day here," the teacher motioned to the door and in walked a short female. She had shoulder length ice blue hair and her eyes were soft and gentle, she seemed to be normal, shy but normal.

Well to all the normal students she looked like a ninjin female, but the second Hiei laid eyes on her his jagan immediately identified her as an Ice demon. The same kind as his own mother, '_Fox, do you see what I do?_' '_Yes...she's an Ice demon, I thought that they were all but extinct. This is an interesting turn of events...what do you propose we do Hiei?_' Hiei cast a glance at the red haired boy four seats away and then to two others, a black haired boy and another one with red hair. He then looked back at the girl now standing next to the teacher, '_I will see if she can hear me telepathically..._' '_be_ _careful Hiei, she may be with those that are looking for you_.' '_Don't_ _worry fox, if she is, she will be dead soon enough_.' '_Hey, that's no way to treat a girl, she might be harmless...just go easy Hiei_.' '_Understood_ _detective...you have any last minute comments Kuabara?_' '_She's cute..._' Hiei shook his head, '_**idiot**_.'

"Please introduce yourself young lady." The girl nodded her head and let her eyes drift about the classroom, for a split second they met with Hiei's and then they moved on. "I...I am Yari...it's nice to meet you all..." the teacher nodded his head and pointed to a desk that just so happened to be right next to Hiei's. Yari simply smiled and made her way over, she flashed Hiei a quick smile and sat down. As the teacher continued class, Hiei glanced at this '_**Yari**_' before deciding to try his plan. '_Girl...what is your true name? Don't bother lying, I can sence it if you even try that_.' The girl's eyes locked on Hiei, he seemed to be looking at the board but in fact his eyes were on the girl at his side. '_Who_ _are you..._' '_I am Hiei girl, now tell me your true name_.' There was a couple moments of silence that passed as the girl tilted her head slightly.

'**Yukina**_...your a fire demon aren't you...what are you doing here?_' Hiei glared at Yukina his energy level rising with his anger. '_Do not refer to me as such, I despise their kind...just as I do yours Ice demon_.' Yukina giggled through their telepathic bond, '_then your like me...I'm glad I'm not alone here_.' '_No girl you are not...there is also three others here who know of demons. They are around you as of now, stretch your mental link and you can speak with them_.' Hiei was about to close his connection with her when he felt her mental mindlatch onto him. Confused and angered, Hiei intensified his glare. '_What do you want girl...I have said my piece, release me_.'

'_Please...I...I'm frightened. I promise I won't bother you, just please keep your mind open to me. You're the first demon I have met in a long time that has spoken to me, I hope you will be my friend_.' Hiei raised an eyebrow at that, '_hn...I will allow it for now, girl_.' Yukina smiled and glanced about the room, never releasing Hiei, it was the equivalent of holding his hand. '_Who else can hear me?_' Almost immediately after her query, there was a soft laugh that sounded through their mental state. '_Hey there, how's sparky treating you?_' '_Ysuske it is not nice to refer to Hiei like that, he may just get back at you for it.' 'No need fox, I heard him clearly_.' '_Really? I didn't know that you could still hear us..._' Hiei shook his head again, '_that is why you are an idiot and I am not_.' '_Why_ _you little..._' '_Please...don't argue...I uh, I am glad to meet whoever you three are. My name is really Yukina...I hope we can be friends_.' Hiei glanced outside as he only listened half-heartedly to his friends introducing themselves, only one thought was in his mind, '_**this is going to be a long day**_.'

* * *

A/N- Man, lot's of mental talking there at the end, hope it's not confusing for you! See Yah Next Chapt...Ja Ne! 


	3. A Small Spark

Finding the Truth

* * *

A/N- Hey all, sorry about the extremely long wait on this...I had lost my muses but now they are safe at home again and I can continue this fic... 

As you all should already know, I don't own Yu Yu and frankly if I did, Hiei would be walking around with my brand on his arm...so I think it's quite aparent that I can only write about all my off the wall ideas...

'_Thought's and telepathic conversations_'

'**_Hiei's thought's_**'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Small Spark

Hiei couldn't believe his ears.

Glaring at the human towering before him, Hiei quickly spared a glance at the girl at his side, "sir, did I hear you correctly…that Ms. Yari is to come home with me?"

Seeing the man before him nod, Hiei grit his teeth as he bowed and quietly thanked the man for his time. Turning, Hiei motioned for the girl to follow him.

Hiei remained silent as he lead the way out of the school, he hoped that the day wouldn't get any worse, but low and behold. As they neared the gate, there stood three young men, three very familiar young men.

"Yo Hiei…I see you have company…hello there miss, is sparky here messing with you?" The joking tone of Yusuke's voice was enough to have Hiei growling before he turned to hurry off home, '**_I'll just leave her here…they can take care of her._**'

Just as he moved to leave, a hand latched onto his wrist and when Hiei turned to find that it was the girl Yukina, he glared at her but to his surprise it didn't even effect her as she just smiled back at him.

"Looks like your stuck with her shorty, I wouldn't mind though, she is a beauty…" turning his narrowed crimson eyes upon the idiot of the group, Hiei smirked when Kuwabara flinched. It was nice to know that he still had bearing over the young man.

"Now Kazuma, that isn't very nice…Miss. Yukina has chosen the best of friends today, isn't that right Hiei?" Nearly snorting at the clear cultured tones of Kurama, Hiei just gave a grudging nod of his head.

A soft giggle sounded at his side and Hiei nearly jumped out of his skin at it's pleasing yet angelic sound, "you guys certainly are something else…I don't think I've ever met a bunch like you before in my life. But I'm glad, you are all so nice and hardly even know me, but you still are welcoming me."

Hiei turned towards Yukina in time to see her bow and he got a glimpse of something that he never thought he'd see, Yukina's school shirt had pulled up and revealed just the edge of her underwear to his crimson gaze, not that he was looking of course.

Feeling guilty, Hiei looked away and his friends each raised a surprised eyebrow at what they saw appearing upon the normally cool and collected boys face, his cheeks were a barely discernable rose pink and all three stunned boys shared the same thought.

'_He's blushing!_'

Feeling their eyes upon his person, Hiei growled low as he turned his eyes upon them, his fangs were bared in a silent warning that was reflected in his blood red gaze. '_Tell anyone about this and I will personally disembowel you with a spoon._'

As if burned, all three men jerked and their eyes widened a fraction before they all diverted their eyes to anywhere but Hiei's vicinity. Pleased with their reactions, Hiei cleared his throat to regain their attention.

"Now that you all have had your fun, I suggest you tell me why you all have been standing here, as if awaiting me?" Raising an eyebrow, Hiei felt a sence of confusion wash over him as all three before him whirled and started giving him bemused looks.

"You mean that you've forgotten already?!" Kuwabara was acting brash as usual, his voice loud and very annoying to Hiei's sensitive ears, at his side, Yusuke was struggling to keep himself from laughing.

His face contorted in a twisted expression between amazement and amusement, it seemed that he couldn't quite decide on his reaction. Next to him, Kurama had a slight smirk on his lips as his emerald eyes sparkled with humor and curiosity. "It seems he's been rather occupied lately and has forgotten the plans that we had today, no matter, if you wish…you may join us Miss. Yukina…"

Kurama's clear cultured tone was enough to shock Hiei back to reality as he grit his teeth at his own failure to remember his previous engagement, but with a quick side glance at the girl next to him, Hiei suddenly felt really uncertain of having her join them for the day.

As if feeling his gaze upon her, Yukina turned to face him, her identical crimson eyes sparkling slightly. Feeling something twist in his stomach, Hiei nearly turned and fled the scene, but not wanting to look like he was running away he stood his ground.

"Is…is it alright if I do come Hiei?" Yukina's voice was soft and Hiei felt hard pressed to figure a way out of his current predicament. Not wanting to upset the girl or let his friends in on what he was currently feeling, Hiei grunted as he adverted his eyes, "the choice is yours."

Having said his piece, Hiei had ever intention of staying out of the conversations and brood by himself, at least he did until he felt a hand touch his cheek and run slightly along the edge of his bangs. Not expecting something like this, Hiei jerked and attempted to pull away but as he did his hand tugged on something else.

Another body collided with his, in a blink of an eye both Hiei and Yukina fell backwards. Landing hard upon his back, Hiei held back a groan as he blinked his eyes.

Above and around him, Hiei could see that his friends had gathered about him, but it was the amusement within their eyes that made Hiei narrow his eyes in anger. "What?!"

Instantly, all three of the young men surrounding him broke out laughing and two of them fell to the ground in their mirth. Confused and angered even more, Hiei tried to get to his feet only to feel a weight on his chest shift as light blue hair fell right onto his face.

Yukina groaned as she pushed herself up, her hand clenched at the slight pain in her back but it was what her hand closed on that had her eyes blowing wide. She was sitting on someone and her hand was currently resting upon a chest, a very muscular and flat chest.

Her face burning crimson, Yukina turned her head and looked down to see that she was currently sitting in Hiei's lap. The wide and socked blood red

eyes reflected back up at her, but Yukina couldn't move, no…wouldn't.

Something in those eyes had caught her interest and she wasn't about to move until she knew just what it was, lifting a trembling hand, Yukina placed it back upon Hiei's warm cheek. The heat was intense and seemed to be coming from Hiei, like he was warming the air around them and realization hit Yukina.

'_Fire demon…but…not complete…what is this feeling…_' as she slowly began to draw her fingers across Hiei's cheek to his lips, the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her had Yukina jerking to her feet, her clothing and hair flying about her.

* * *

A/N- Sorry again about the long wait, but hey, at least I updated! Anyway, the next chapt is in the work's and hopefully, after my dad has gotten his shit together and fixed the computer, I can update soon...but if not, I'll at least try to get it up soon...

Well, till then! Ja!


	4. A Little Fun In The Park

Finding The Truth

A/N- Hey, sorry about the wait on this chapt, but at least it's finally done.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu, but hey, who does? That doesn't mean that I can't play with the characters a bit! ;P

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapt!

'_Telepathic conversation_'

'_**Hiei's Thoughts**_'

* * *

Chapter 3: A Little Fun In The Park

Hiei remained frozen to the spot, he had heard her thoughts and they made him feel extremely uneasy, '_**she can tell…she is an ice demon just like my mother…but…**_' not wishing to finish that thought, Hiei finally got to his feet as well.

Turning to face their audience, Hiei wasn't surprised to find that Yusuke and Kuwabara were currently imitating fish. It was Kurama's expression that had Hiei worried, the red head was currently staring directly at him and he could feel Kurama's mind prodding his own.

'_What do you want fox?_' A soft chuckle responded and Hiei glanced quickly at Yukina before focusing his eyes back upon Kurama, '_I thought that you knew that already Hiei, it seems that you and Yukina have bonded more than I thought. She is going to stay with you, isn't she?_'

Gritting his teeth, Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, '_yes but if I had anything to say about it, she would be going to a hotel instead._' Kurama shook his head as he tilted it slightly, '_your mother is going to be thrilled to meet her, she has been lonely all these years after all. But be grateful, from her expression she knows a little about you not all, that is better I would think._'

Knowing that Kurama was correct when it came to his mother, Hiei looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara, '_if we are going then let's go. I don't have much time and if I am to make space for my guest, then we must hurry._'

Immediately Kuwabara and Yusuke's eyes widened as they both looked between Hiei and Yukina, "don't tell me she's moving in with you!" At the blatant denial that sounded from the idiot of the group, Hiei smirked as he took a step closer to where Yukina stood, "that is correct."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Hiei felt himself regretting ever saying them because at his side he felt Yukina stiffen slightly before a hand was placed on his shoulder, the other had found his own hand and had bound their fingers together perfectly.

Fighting down the urge to pull away, Hiei turned his head only to find that Yukina had her head tilted and had a soft look on her face, feeling his stomach twist Hiei knew that he was way in over his head this time.

Looking over at Kurama and the others, Hiei saw that they were all staring straight at him. Gritting his teeth in anger, Hiei glared at each of them as he started walking, at his side Yukina kept up easily. Passing his friends, Hiei headed towards the park like they had planned, he was deep in thought the whole time.

Yukina watched Hiei closely, her curiosity was getting the better of her but she decided it was best to keep quiet, at least until they were alone again. She did want to know one thing though and deciding now was better than never, Yukina brushed her mind against Hiei's hoping that would get his attention.

Narrowing his eyes at the sudden touch of Yukina's mind, Hiei watched her from the corner of her eye as he continued to walk, '_what do you want?_' Yukina felt a slight blush burn her cheeks at the dark tone of Hiei's voice, it had sent shivers down her spine and made butterflies start to churn in her stomach.

'_I just wanted to know what we are going to do when we reach the park…'_ Raising an eyebrow Hiei gave Yukina a curious look, but a snicker at his side caused Hiei to look over at where Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking. They had moved several feet ahead and were currently in a rather animated conversation, well, at least Yusuke and Kuwabara were conversing while Kurama seemed to just be watching.

Feeling a tug on his arm, Hiei remembered that Yukina was still awaiting his answer to her question, '_we are going to have a little contest. We have one every once in a while to keep ourselves in shape._'

Hiei refused to elaborate any further on the subject, but from the slight nod that Yukina gave, she had understood enough and didn't need any further explanations.

It had taken about ten minutes to walk from the school to the park and when they had finally reached it, Yukina couldn't stop the gasp of surprise that passed her lips as she looked at all the beautiful greenery before her.

It was like walking into a forest and Yukina just loved forests, especially the ones from the home she had been in until now, "its beautiful...I didn't know there were any places like this left here."

Hiei glanced at her out of the corner of his eye curiously, he enjoyed forested areas because they reminded him of his home and made him feel at peace, but it was rather surprising that Yukina did as well. '_**Interesting...**_'

"Yes, there aren't many. Actually at school we are trying to raise money to preserve the natural forests of the world, if your interested than maybe I could take you there some time. That is of course if you are interested." Kurama's calculating voice broke Hiei out of his thoughts and he nearly glared at the red head, but he caught himself in time.

Yukina blushed and shifted her feet before smiling uncomfortably, "uh...maybe sometime, I still don't know my way around very much and I'd be grateful for any help that you guys would offer. It really would be a great help."

Scratching his neck, Yusuke smirked as he waved his other hand in the air, "no prob. Hell, I'd love to help yah out anytime, just ask."

Nodding her head, Yukina spared a glance at Hiei before releasing his hand and walking more into the clearing. She moved into the center and closed her eyes, letting the wind whip about her as she stood there.

Hiei turned away after a few moments, feeling something rather uncomfortable stirring in his stomach. Kurama must have noticed because almost immediately, Hiei felt the fox's presence approaching him.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei turned his head, meeting Kurama's all knowing emerald eyes. A smile quirked Kurama's lips as he came to a stop before the brooding apparition. '_What do you want fox?_'

'_Nothing much, but you like her...don't you?_' Jerking, Hiei turned away, leaping up into the tree nearest him. Slouching back against the trunk, he kept his eyes level, doing his best to not so much as glance down. He didn't know what to do anymore, he wasn't used to such feelings and didn't understand how to control them, let alone deal with them.

'_**But he is right...do I actually like that new girl? What is wrong with me?!**_'

* * *

A/N- And that's the end of this chapt, whelp…the next chapt is in the process of being done, so hopefully it's up sooner rather than later!

Anyway, that's it till next time, so please review and I'll answer everyone's questions as best I can.

Ja Ne!


End file.
